criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In the City of Lights
In the City of Lights is the sixtieth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the second in Europe and the World Edition. Case Background Towards the end of the previous case, Scott Archer and the player found that Teresa Castilho was in danger in the city of Paris, so Chief Alexander Moore sent Scott and the player to France. When they reached Paris, Teresa called them saying that she was investigating a private party organized by Jean-François Gardet, a very well known thief. Since the party was happening in the top floor of the Eiffel Tower, Teresa went there to investigate. While she was investigating, a dead body fell from the Eiffel Tower forcing her to stop her investigation and call in the player's help. The victim's ID proved that the victim was a certain Marie-Claude Gardet, who was Jean's wife. Later in the case, with the help of the forensics team, they learned that she was secretly also a professional killer. Marie's killer was later revealed to be the Eiffel Tower supervisor, Stuart Baptiste. At first, Stuart said that he never killed Marie, but once Teresa and the player showed the evidence, in which then Stuart confessed to the crime. Stuart was a very protective person in relation to the national heritage so when Jean organized the event at the Eiffel Tower, Stuart had a flashback of how Jean's other events in the Louvre and the Sacre Coeur ended in pure destruction. So to save the Eiffel Tower's dignity, Stuart tried to push Jean off but failed, pushing Marie off the tower in his place. Judge Chambers said that supervisors were supposed to help protecting the Tower, not murdering them. So the judge gave him a sentence of life in jail with a chance of parole in 50 years. In Secrets of a Dead Europe 2, the team found out from French historian Christopher Boutroux that a man only known as The Burning Eagle was the mastermind behind the murders of King Charles Barret and the thief's wife. The team was afraid that new murders could come from this evil mastermind so they talked to the thief Jean-François about the Eagle in exchange for immunity from his crimes throughout the case. In the end of the case, the team found that the Burning Eagle was planning a massive riot in Amsterdam sending the team to a new location, the Netherlands. Summary Victim *'Marie-Claude Gardet' (fell to her death from the top of the Eiffel Tower) Murder Weapon *'Falling' Killer *'Stuart Baptiste' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats croissants. *The suspect reads Vogue. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a party access card. *The suspect wears a beret. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats croissants. *The suspect reads Vogue. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a party access card. *The suspect wears a beret. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats croissants. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a party access card. *The suspect wears a beret. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats croissants. *The suspect reads Vogue. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a party access card. *The suspect wears a beret. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats croissants. *The suspect reads Vogue. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a beret. Killer's Profile *The killer eats croissants. *The killer reads Vogue. *The killer has a party access card. *The killer wears a beret. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Eiffel Tower. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Agenda; Murder Weapon registered: Fall) *Examine Victim's Agenda. (Result: Agenda; New Crime Scene unlocked: Library) *Investigate Library. (Clues: Torn Magazine, Bits of Plastic, Glass Eye; New Suspect: Jean-François Gardet; Prerequisite: Agenda revealed) *Talk to Jean-François Gardet. (Prerequisite: Play Library as a task) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Vogue Magazine) *Analyze Vogue Magazine. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Vogue) *Examine Bits of Plastic. (Result: Clock; New Suspect: Stuart Baptiste) *Talk to Stuart Baptiste. (Prerequisite: Clock restored) *Examine Glass Eye. (Result: Phrase) *Examine Phrase. (Result: Signature; New Suspect: Christopher Boutroux) *See why Christopher Boutroux sent the victim a riddle. (Prerequisite: Signature revealed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate LeBeau Café. (Clues: Torn Metal, Coffee Cup; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Ask Christopher is he knows anything about Marie-Claude's true identity. (Prerequisite: Play LeBeau Café as a task) *Examine Torn Metal. (Result: Trophy) *Examine Trophy. (Result: Writing; New Suspect: Melody Vogue) *Ask Melody Vogue about the message. (Prerequisite: Writing revealed) *Examine Coffee Cup. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Adrien LeBeau) *Talk to the owner of the cafe. (New Crime Scene unlocked: History Section; Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) *Investigate History Section. (Clues: Torn Plastic, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Torn Plastic. (Result: Access Badge) *Analyze Access Badge. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a party access card) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Historical Files) *Ask Stuart if he knew about Marie-Claude's murderous spree. (Prerequisite: Historical Files found) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Adrien what he knows about the murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene unlocked: Window) *Investigate Window. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Broken Camera) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Vogue Digital Article) *Ask Melody about her article on the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked) *Investigate Library. (Clue: Trash Can; Prerequisite: Ask Melody Vogue) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Café Menu) *Examine Café Menu. (Result: Black Fuzz) *Analyze Black Fuzz. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a beret) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Locked Camera) *Analyze Locked Camera. (09:00:00) *Talk to the victim's husband about their argument before her death. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Gardens; Prerequisite: Locked Camera analyzed) *Investigate Gardens. (Clue: Locked Device) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Eye Scanner) *Analyze Eye Scanner. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Secrets of a Dead Europe 2. (No stars) Secrets of a Dead Europe 2 *Talk to Melody Vogue. (Available after unlocking Secrets of a Dead Europe) *Investigate LeBeau Café. (Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook Label) *Analyze Notebook Label. (06:00:00) *Return Melody's notebook. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed) *See why Christopher needs your help. (Available after unlocking Secrets of a Dead Europe) *Investigate Eiffel Tower. (Clue: Locked Manuscript; Prerequisite: See Christopher) *Examine Locked Manuscript. (Result: Manuscript) *Examine Manuscript. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Talk to Christopher about the Burning Eagle. (Rewards: Beret, Burger) *See what Gardet knows about his wife's murder. (Prerequisite: Talk to Christopher) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All MysteryJones Cases Category:Europe: MysteryJones